


Bad Forecast

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ha Sungwoon - Freeform, M/M, caster!daniel, fluff?, matchmaking fairy ha sungwoon, office worker!jisung, rainy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Who's the idiot who didn't bring an umbrella because the weathercaster said it won't rain? That's Yoon Jisung.





	Bad Forecast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muutus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/gifts).



 

Jisung finished his work late because his boss forgot the papers he will hand to him and should get finish today because it's the supposedly proposal for their meeting tomorrow. Now, he's standing in front of their company staring at the sky that wringing itself out with water.

"I didn't bring an umbrella." he sighed to himself. "Are you sure this isn't a storm?"

Jisung felt his phone vibrates on his pocket. "Yeah?" he answered when saw Sungwoon on the ID.

"Hyung! Where are you?"

"I just got out from work." he said exhausted.

"You idiot!" Sungwoon shouted from the other line.

He knotted his forehead."What? What did I do?"

His friend sighed. "Yah, did you forgot that I set you up on a date today?"

Yep. He forgot about it.

Jisung sighed and looked up at the sky. "Did you forgot my boss was so random at forgetting things when I have something personal going on? And you perfectly know, I prefer money over worrying about my single ass."

"Hyung! _We_ worry about you being single because we're not always there to check you out. Especially Minhyun with his new... how should I describe it?"

"Playmate."

" _Playmate_." he parrots. "Anyway, this guy I set you up with was super nice. I called him and said you didn't showed up so he cancelled that hotel reservation, you know that expensive shit you want all the time?"

Jisung just nod on the younger. But he prefers treating himself than getting treated by someone he doesn't know. "I would be happy if he would showed up here on my office to get me while holding an umbrella." Jisung said. "Or showed up like Gong Yoo on Guardian." he added.

Sungwoon laughed loudly on the other line. "You don't forget bringing an umbrella on rainy days so what happened?"

Jisung groaned when he remembered. "That idiot new weathercaster said there's no rain today so I'm the idiot number _two_ believing his forecast."

Sungwoon laughed at his misfortune. _Where's the undo button on this friendship?_ he asked himself.

Jisung felt someone was tapping his shoulder. He thought it was a guard or a colleague at work or his boss but he turned and saw a man, -a bit taller than him, with black brushed up hair, a puppy like smile, wearing a black suit that shows his broad shoulders and long legs while holding an umbrella.

"Wait a bit." he said to Sungwoon, didn't turned off the line and faced the man with a familiar looking face. "Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry for being an idiot." the guy said.

Jisung knotted his forehead. _First meeting but he's apologizing?_ He looks familiar but he doesn't remember where did he saw his face. "Excuse me?"

"You're Yoon Jisung-ssi, right?" he asked with an awkward smile or more like ended up like a smirk. Jisung nods, dumbfounded on why this good looking man knows his name. "My name is Kang Daniel."

Jisung just stared at him. His does ring a bell but he doesn't really remember where did he... "Y-Youre that weathercaster!" he said finally remembered his name.

He nods. "Sorry for the wrong forecast?" the man, Kang Daniel said holding out another umbrella to him.

Jisung smiled and looked at his phone but Sungwoon already hang up. He took the umbrella from Daniel's hand. "Are you giving out free umbrellas because of your bad forecast?" he asked.

Daniel shyly scratched the back of his neck. "The truth is..."

"What is it?"

"I received a call from Sungwoon hyung that you're probably stuck on your work so I decided to-"

"Wait, you know Sungwoon?" Jisung asked, surprised.

The man who looks younger, stared at him. "I was supposedly your date." he said.

"Oh... My what?" Jisung eyes grew big with his wide mouth open.

Daniel giggled at how comical was Jisung's reaction. "I am your date."

Jisung looked at Daniel's outfit. His expensive looking shoes are wet and so does his pants who can't survive the rain since his legs were long.

"Should I treat you a couple of drinks as an apology?"

Daniel smiled, rather giggled. "I should treat you instead since my forecast was wrong?"

Jisung agreed. "It was really a bummer, Kang Daniel-ssi." he said while they walk to the nearest restobar.

"But something nice happened, right Yoon Jisung-ssi?"

Jisung laughed. "Jisung is fine."

"Daniel is fine." the younger said and gave him a wink.


End file.
